Augmented reality devices have the potential ability to replace desktop monitors and mobile computing platforms (such as smart phones). Augmented Reality (AR) Head Mounted Displays (HMDs) rely on optical elements to combine the images provided by the HMD with the visual information present in the user's environment. As market forces gradually increase the (perceived) resolution requirements, the amount of data to be supplied to the HMD will become prohibitively large. The amount of data that is transferred to the HMD needs to be reduced while the perception of increased image quality is retained. Additionally, conventional HMDs are quite bulky and uncomfortable for a user to wear for several hours. The size and/or weight of the HMD needs to be reduced to enable the HMD to replace a conventional computer display. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.